The present invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process for dewaxing an intermediate waxy distillate petroleum oil stock. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process, wherein a mixture of waxy oil stock and a first portion of solvent, cooled to a temperature about 5.degree. F. (3.degree. C.) above the depressed cloud point, is contacted with a second portion of solvent under conditions wherein wax crystal nuclei precipitate, and wherein the resulting mixture is cooled by direct or indirect heat exchange for precipitating additional wax.